I Really Truly Love You
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Who will Carly choose: Jason or AJ? sequel to Greener on the Other Side
1. The Choice

Carly walked into her townhouse and threw her purse across the room. She went over to her answering machine and hit "Play."   
  
"Hey Car, it's Eve. Just wondering if you two want to go out with Ian and me tonight. Call me." Carly hit "Save."  
  
"Carly, it's Nikolas. Gia and I want you to come over this weekend, and stay with us."  
  
"Carl, it's Jase...Remember what you told me 15years ago? If you don't, it's okay, but I do.   
  
You told me in 10 years I would thank you for making me go to Robin. Guess what? I'm on my way back to Port Charles. I am staying at the Port Charles Hotel."   
  
Carly hit delete. She made sure the message was deleted and called her husband.  
  
"AJ Quartermaine." he answered.   
  
"Sweetie, it's me. Eve wants to know if we want to go out with her and Ian tonight. Oh, and Nik wants us to stay with them this weekend." Carly said, looking for her stash of chocolate bunnies.   
  
"Yes, we'll go out with Eve and Ian, and yes, we'll stay with Nikolas and Gia. How are Micheal and Hayley?" Aj asked about his son and daughter.   
  
"Neither are home from school. I have to pick Hayley up from cheerleading in 30 minutes, and Micheal is staying with his friend tonight. Hayley is going to go to a friend's house for a party. I got a call from-"   
  
"Jason, right?" AJ asked.   
  
"Yeah, Jason. Remember that night in the rain, long ago?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Carly is walking in the rain through the park. She sits on a bench and sobs.   
  
AJ sees his ex-wife and sits down next to her.   
  
"Carly, what happened?"   
  
"I told Jase to go find Robin, and he did. He left me! Our marriage wasn't great, but we could have---"   
  
Carly says, but stops. She leans her head on AJ's shoulder and cries.   
  
AJ holds her as she does, and takes her to her penthouse.   
  
As she tells AJ what happened, all feelings of anger and hate wash from both of them.  
  
"Yeah, of course I remember. How could I not?" AJ said.   
  
"Well, that's when I realized I never really loved Jason. I just tried to win him from Robin, to show that I could beat the stupid anorexic twig." Carly said.   
  
"Car, only you would say that." AJ smiled. "Anyway, he called, something about 10 years ago."   
  
"So meet him. Bring Hayl and see him. She should know her Uncle Jason."   
  
"I'll call him, and arange to meet somewhere public, and where you can meet us."   
  
"That sounds great. If I leave soon, I can pick up Hayley, ok?"   
  
"Thank you! I need to call Eve and Nik, anyway."   
  
"Ok, see you soon." Carly hung up and dialed Nikolas' number.   
  
"Cassadine Estate."   
  
"May I speak to Nikolas?" Carly asked.   
  
"Just a moment, Mistress Carly." Carly waited for a moment and heard Nikolas pick up the phone.   
  
"Nikolas Cassadine."   
  
"Nik, its me. AJ and I would be delighted to stay with you this weekend. I'm sure Hayley will want to hang out with Gillian, too." Carly said.   
  
"Great. Gia and I are hosting a ball, that's why you are staying..." Nikolas said.   
  
"No way will I help with anything! Especially not decorating!" Carly said.   
  
"Oh, Car, please?" Nikolas whined.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Carly was an interior decorater. She had been working on redecorating the Quartermaine mansion, which was a job that was a great way to get more upscale clintele.   
  
"Car, thank you so much! Its a formal ball, make sure Hayley and Micheal have formal outfits. We know that you do." Nikolas teased.   
  
"I have to go, Nikolas, dear. See you tomorrow." Carly said.   
  
She hung up and went and sat down. She went upstairs to get a dress for the Bacchalina ball. She knew that those balls were traditional Cassadine events, and she wanted to look perfect.   
  
She laid a blck tuxedo out for AJ and started to choose a dress. She chose a light pick spaghetti strapped gown, with silver shoes. She then realized she was doing this just to avoid Jason, so she called the Port Charles Hotel.   
  
"May I speak to Jason Morgan?" she asked.   
  
"Let me send the call to his suite." said the conceirge.   
  
"Jason Morgan." he answered.   
  
"Jase, it's Carly."   
  
"Hello, Carly. How are you?"   
  
"Great. Look, I got your message, and want to meet with you. Can we meet on Monday for lunch? I am going to be out of town this weekend." "Sure. How about the Grille at 8?" "Sounds great. See you Monday." Carly said.  
  
'That wasn't so hard...' she thought.   
  



	2. Heartbroken

On Monday, after the Quartermaine family had gotten back, Carly called Jason.   
  
"Jason, are we still on for tonight?"   
  
"Yes, we are, Carly. See you at 8."   
  
At 8:15 that night, Carly and Hayley were at the Grille.   
  
"Mom, lateness is not appreciated."   
  
"In Mexico it is!" Carly retorted to her 14 year old daughter.   
  
"Mother, we are not in Mexico!" Hayley said.   
  
"Yes, we are." Carly decided to find Jason.  
  
"Mother, is that him?" Hayley asked, pointing to a blond man with piercing blue eyes.   
  
"Very good Hayl!" Carly said, using AJ's nickname for their daughter.   
  
After that night in the rain, Carly and AJ had fallen in love. They remarried, and they had a daughter, Hayley, and they also had Micheal. Hayley and Carly walked over to Jason's table.   
  
"Carly, I'm glad to see you." he said, standing up and hugging her.   
  
"I'm glad to see you, Jason. Jase, this is my daughter, Hayley. Hayley, this is your Uncle Jason."   
  
"I thought there was only Aunt Emily and Ned." Hayley said.   
  
"Carly, are you married to AJ?" Jason asked.   
  
"Happily married for 15 years, Jase. Where is Robin?" Carly said.   
  
"Mother, Gina is over there. I am going to go talk to her." Hayley said, pointing to her cousin Gina Spencer, Lucky and Emily's daughter.   
  
"Ok, dear." Carly turned to Jason.   
  
"Robin died of AIDs 5 years ago, Carly. Only Mac and Felicia knew."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
  
"Me too. Look, Car, I came for a reason. When you told me I would thank you in 10 years, I thought you were right. When I went to Paris and found Robin, I knew I wasn't happy. I love you, Carly, not Robin."  
  
Carly shook her head and said "Jason, I love AJ. I really, truly love him. No one else. I realized years ago I never loved you as more than a friend. I'm sorry." Carly said, and with that, she left, leaving Jason heartbroken.   
  
When Carly returned home, she kissed AJ.   
  
"I love you, Car." he said.   
  
"I really, truly love you, AJ." 


End file.
